memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS Yamato
Registry numbers where is the number (NCC-71807) from? --TOSrules 23:45, Nov 12, 2004 (CET) :Computer displays and the model of the saucer section blown up in "Contagion." -- SmokeDetector47 00:20, 13 Nov 2004 (CET) ::I personally think the saucer is a non-issue, as the registry is never visible onscreen, but it is displayed prominently on the observation lounge readout on the viewscreen that Geordi La Forge presents. The official explanation, is of course that the art department thought letter-suffix registries didn't fit with the feel of the registry system they devised, but the scriptwriters unknowingly included it anyway, after it got re-icluded after being cut from the script. They didn't want any ships to be so "honored" like the hero ship, but we've since seen a couple more odd registries crop up like NX-01-A and NCV-474?439-G so we know it might be possible for registries like NCC-1305-E to exist, however uncommon. Some explanation must exist, as the 1305-E dialogue reference is otherwise a fairly glaring error compared to the less significant art department okudagram. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 06:42, 13 Nov 2004 (CET) :Well an error is about the only basic explanation, but one could blame it on Naglium. It works for me, but I think the main page deals with it fine. --TOSrules 07:32, Nov 13, 2004 (CET) ::I read an explanation that made sense, that ceremonial registries can co-exist with actual, chronological registries. You'd have your 1305-E registry, but also one given to the hull when it was ordered. You could assume that even the Enterprise D and E had a secondary Registry number, that would fit chronologically, but would be refferred to as the 1701-D in everyday usage. The note that the Yamato was the second Galaxy-class ship contructed is probably from the TNG technical manual but is inconsistent with the fact that the from "Timeless" has a lower registry number.--T smitts 06:02, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC) Four Registries This starship had four registries - NCC-1305-E, NCC-24383, NCC-71806, and NCC-71807 - in one year. Which do we list as its registry? I am in favor of NCC-71807.Throwback (talk) 15:58, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Picture The picture of the "USS Yamato (NCC-71807)" actually points to "Ent d at warp.jpg", with the description "The USS Enterprise-D at warp.". So that picture is of the Enterprise-D, not the Yamato. I'm removing it from the Yamato page. If anyone has a picture of the actual USS Yamato (NCC-71807), they should add it. Dedication plaque just for the record, i saw some of the other day and am pretty sure the plaque on the Yamato bridge actually said "ENTERPRISE" or another word of similar length. -- Captain M.K.B. 23:18, 15 June 2006 (UTC) :It certainly does look far too long to be 'Yamato'. I also doubt that any plaque would have been made for "Contagion" given that all we saw was the captain sitting in front of the tactical rail. Jefferson Quote Has anyone else noticed that the Jefferson quote on the plaque is wrong? The full quote is "I have sworn upon the altar of God eternal emnity against all forms of tyrrany over the mind of man." I'm wondering why the production staff chose to cut out the "altar of God" segment. Might it have something to do with Gene Roddenberry's atheism? I hope not. I understand why he might choose to leave organized religion out of his series, but altering a Thomas Jefferson quote seems to cross some sort of line. Taking words out of the mouths of great men and pretneding they were never said seems to clash seriously with the ideals of tolerance and diversity which make Star Trek so wonderful. SwordandScales 23:05, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :I think it's more likely that a. they misremembered the quote/ copied it from an inaccurate source or b. the full sentence didn't fit well on the dedication plaque.– Cleanse 23:26, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Merge I think that this information should be included in the background material for the . The only time a plaque was seen on the bridge of this ship, in "Where Silence Has Lease", it was the plaque. So, there is no visual evidence of this plaque in the canon.Throwback (talk) 17:29, August 3, 2014 (UTC) :Support, merge into a background section note. --Pseudohuman (talk) 19:55, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Better Picture Could we possibly get a better picture of the Yamato exploding, one without that square-shaped piece of debris? I had no idea what that was until I saw the episode. - Mitchz95 03:13, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Done. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:04, November 1, 2011 (UTC)